The Honeymoon
by itsronia
Summary: Set after the wedding in the finale of GG, Chuck and Blair navigate through life as a married couple starting with her fairytale honeymoon to France. Follow their adventure into married life, with twists and turns at every corner. Blair finally gets her fairytale ending. *in progress*


**A/N: This is set after Chuck and Blair get married in the finale of GG; I'm basically trying to fill that 5 year gap and show their life. I just don't feel like the show resolved this very well. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! This is my first GG fic, so fingers crossed I do alright. I just had this idea and I had to put it down. This chapter will be relatively short, just to set up the whole story. **

* * *

It was a gloomy dark night in New York.

Rain was pouring down into the streets filled with people hurrying off home after a long day at work, young girls looking to have a good time at a club, men looking to take advantage of them and the occasional homeless person curled up outside a building, trying to keep warm and out of the rain.

Chuck Bass was in his office, at the top of Bass Industries. He was standing, tapping his foot while looking outside the window at the rain pouring down. But of course his thoughts weren't fixed on the rain. They were on her.

Blair. His now wife.

They had only been married a few weeks but they had barely been able to spend much time together, after the whole debacle with the death of Bart.

Just thinking about Blair, brought a small smile to Chuck's face. Not many things had done that lately. She was the one that kept him going through all this. The loss of his father, and the circumstances under how he lost him.

Considering all the things that Bart did to him, he shouldn't feel sad about his death. And he shouldn't feel a wrenching guilt for what he did, letting him drop. Drop to his death.

He had effectively killed his father.

And he felt guilty. And he felt a sadness come over him whenever he thought of it.

He shook his head as to try to shake the negativity and guilt out of him. He still felt like he couldn't so he decided to get of the office as soon as he could, and to go home. To Blair.

The only thing that could make him feel better now.

She had been his rock the last few weeks and he wanted to make it up to her.

They were married now. They were the Upper East Side's power couple. Brains, beauty, money they had the whole package.

Blair had the proposal, the wedding however how impromptu it was, the ring but what she didn't have was the honeymoon.

And he intended to give it to her.

A surprise honeymoon. It would be his way of giving back to her, making up for the last few weeks where he had been an emotional wreck.

He better start planning. If it was a honeymoon fit for Blair Waldorf, it had to be perfect.

But where the hell would he start?

Serena! Of course. He would ring up Serena, she would definitely know what to do. He already had some ideas forming in his head but he would have to consult Serena first.

Chuck grabbed the phone, and dialled Serena's number.

"Hello, Serena speaking."

"Well hello sis," Chuck drawled into the phone. "How would you like to give me some advice on potential honeymoon ideas?"

"Chuck! I would love to," Serena said excitedly. "Giving Blair a honeymoon is actually such a thoughtful idea. I didn't know you had it in you."

Chuck frowned. "Are you serious Serena? After all this you seriously doubt me being thoughtful? I'm a married man now. Blair is the most important thing in my life now."

He felt mildly annoyed at Serena's statement. He wasn't that kind of person anymore. He'd been through a lot the last few months, they all had and yet she doubted him being thoughtful and kind to the most important person in life? In fact he wasn't just mildly annoyed, he was downright pissed.

But he had to move on from that. Serena was Blair's best friend.

"So I thought for the honeymoon, we could go to France," Chuck began. "Spend a little time in Montreal, jet over to Paris, and visit with Roman and Harold since we haven't seen them since we've married. It would be the perfect fairytale honeymoon."

"That sounds perfect!" Serena exclaimed. "This is so exciting. You don't even need my advice, it sounds wonderful. Good on you Chuck."

"Thanks Serena. It means a lot," Chuck said half sarcastically. "Are you sure you want to add anything else though?"

"No it's fine. Go ahead! Book it," Serena said. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a date with Dan tonight."

"Dan? I mean are you sure," Chuck said. "Remember, he screwed us all over. He lied to us for years and basically manipulated us all."

"Yes I remember that," Serena replied. "But remember after your wedding where we forgave him? Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well, it's your life I guess," Chuck stated. "Have fun on your date."

"Bye Chuck. Good luck with the honeymoon planning."

Chuck hung up the phone.

New York's super couple was about to hit France.

This was going to be the perfect honeymoon.

* * *

Blair Waldorf-Bass was sitting at her desk downstairs in her and Chuck's penthouse apartment. There was a mass of designs piled messily on the table, a half empty cup of coffee and a croissant with a few bites taken out of.

She was stuck on this one design and it was killing her. This stupid dress wouldn't look good in purple, pink, blue, in stripes vertical or horizontal, with pretty much any pattern in her pattern-book. It was frustrating the hell out of her. Designing normally came naturally to her but she was distracted for some reason tonight.

She just wanted Chuck to come home to her. He was working long hours the last week, and she missed him. Hell, they were newly weds. Weren't they supposed to be spending all their time together these few weeks after the wedding?

"Dorota," Blair called into the kitchen. "Can you come here?"

"Of course Miss Blair," Dorota replied as she bustled into the study. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you like this in blue or in purple?" Blair asked. "Be honest."

Dorota studied the two fabric scraps that were pinned to the drawing.

"Well to be honest Miss Blair," Dorota began. "I don't like either."

Blair frowned. She couldn't get this damn dress done.

"Mr Chuck will be home soon, maybe he can help you with it?" Dorota suggested.

"Oh yes good idea," Blair said.

Dorota went back to the kitchen and Blair went back to her design. She tried to alter the dress by moving the zip to the back instead of the side but that didn't work. She then tried to alter the neckline, changing it to a bateau neckline instead of draped neckline but that didn't work either.

"Aaargh," Blair cried out in sheer frustration.

She couldn't concentrate on this stupid design anymore. She pushed it away and folded her arms.

What could she do now? Her gaze lingered over to Dorota who was making dinner.

Oh lord it wasn't time to become a proper housewife yet. That could definitely wait a few more weeks.

She just wanted to get away from everything for a few weeks, to go lose herself in something, with Chuck of course. She missed the times where it was just her and him, away from everyone else. She missed the times where they had jetted off together to somewhere, just the two of them. Maybe Chuck would want to go away to? She knew it was hard on him, the last few weeks, with the death of Bart and all.

She would just have to wait until Chuck got home to ask him about maybe going away.

The lift to the apartment opened.

Ah perfect timing.

"Blair," Chuck called out. "I'm home."

Blair jumped up and went to greet him. He smiled as he saw her approaching him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down as his lips met hers.

"I missed you today," Blair whispered into his ear as she pulled away.

He smiled. "I missed you too. In fact I have a surprise for you."

Blair's eyes widened. "Ooh what is it! I love surprises."

His smile grew. "You know how you always wanted the perfect fairytale wedding?"

Blair nodded. "And I got it."

"True, but what you didn't get was the perfect fairytale honeymoon. We're going to France!" Chuck said with a grin on his face, knowing perfectly well she would love it.

Blair squealed with glee and kissed him.

As usual he read her mind.

Classic Chuck.

* * *

**Anyway, first chapter done! If you want me to continue, please REVIEW! I enjoyed writing this so much and I'd love to continue.**


End file.
